Unanswered Questions
by Alanna official
Summary: Some theories and back stories for all the questions that Frozen left us with. Feel free to submit any questions that you may have because that's what this is all about.


**Okay, I think we****'****ve all asked ourselves this question and my friends and I have talked about this. I know that this answer is extremely unlikely and impractical but I guess I****'****m just doing this for the laughs. Don****'****t judge me *too much* so this is basically just random stuff or whatever so don****'****t take any of this chapter seriously. The next chapters may be a bit more relevant though. All of these are probably just going to be back stories or whatever so I****'****m just kind of theorising. I think it would be cool to do this in a modern AU but then that would kind of be beside the point. So please read and enjoy.**

How did Elsa manage to climb a mountain and build an ice palace in one night?

I looked at myself in the mirror and saw a pale, thin girl staring back at me. Who is that I thought to myself, why was my reflection so horrible? I blamed most of it on my isolation and lack of sunlight and fresh air, but I looked unhealthy. Not a good image for a princess and future queen I thought to myself. Something needs to change. But I couldn't go outside really I had to keep my powers hidden, from everyone, including Anna. There wasn't much I could do about my eating habits, I generally ate what I was served and I didn't really eat much anyway. That left me with one option. Exercise.

I looked at my thin arms which were practically just like bones covered in skin, I had to start now or I never would. It was now or never as they would say. Sitting down at my desk I pulled out some parchment and using a quill and ink I began to draw up a fitness regime.

The next morning 5:30 am, I opened my eyes and looked at the time. Right on the dot, not too early and not too late. The perfect time just before people started to wake and plenty of time until Anna would so much as stir in her sleep. I looked at the outfit that I had chosen, not really appropriate for a princess but no one was going to see me anyway so it didn't really matter. I changed out of my nightgown into a light cotton shirt and tight tan breeches. Pulling on a pair of boots I looked at myself in the mirror and was somewhat shocked at my appearance. For a pale and skinny sixteen year old girl I didn't actually look that bad wearing what was supposed to be "men's" clothing. I'd chosen to tie my hair back today with a bit of ribbon instead of having an intricate up do. I wasn't sure how well it would hold during all the physical activity that I had planned.

I stuck my head out of my bedroom door peering around and listening for signs of life. Not so much as a whisper so far. Feeling bold I pushed my door open further and slipped out and down the hall heading towards the exit to outside. I'd already planned my route and where I would be so no one could see me. As long as I stayed near the walls in the shadows and moved swiftly and silently no one should even know I'm there. I wasn't sure about the swiftly part but I figure that over time I'd probably increase my stamina and speed. I don't think I'd ever really just run before, but it seemed like a good way to increase my fitness and body tone.

I slipped out the door silently and stood out in the fresh morning air. It was still chilly from the night but since it was spring it would start to warm up as the day wore on. Deciding not to waste any more time I scurried down the stairs and into the shadows of the walls. I set off at a medium pace trying not to let myself burn out too soon, I wanted to see how many laps of the castle grounds I could manage before I either ran out of energy or people started getting down to business for the day. The sun hadn't even quite risen yet so I guessed that I would have a reasonable amount of time before I needed to go back into hiding. I looked down at the gloves on my hand that was a constant reminder of my powers, _conceal it, don__'__t feel it_ I chanted in my head. I managed three whole laps before I started to feel out of breath and like my legs were burning. By the end of the fourth I thought my lungs were going to burst and my legs would drop of if I continued any further. I looked at the sun in the sky and guessed that it would probably be about around 6:30. I figured that if I wanted to get back to my room unnoticed I'd best leave now. Rising from the spot in the shadows that I had been sitting I felt my lungs heave with the effort but surprisingly I didn't feel sweaty or even remotely hot. I guess I really am cold blooded I thought to myself.

I managed to keep up my daily fitness regime and by day ten I was able to run seven laps until I started to run out of breath. So far no one had caught me slipping out early in the mornings but I had to be careful these last couple of days because I almost ran into Kai when I was making my way back to my room the other day. I was so lucky he had his head in a door way and there was a conveniently placed closet or he would have seen me for sure. I don't know if it's the running or the secrecy of it all but I get a sense of a thrill every time that I go out in the morning. I'm sure that it will wear off eventually but for now it's great but I have to keep up my guard. If anyone finds out I will be in so much trouble. I've been thinking perhaps that I might add in some muscle building exercises such as push ups or sit ups. I'm not sure, but I've read about them in all the sport and health books.

4 weeks later

My legs are starting to tone up nicely but since I started adding in those muscle building exercises and my arms and stomach have been kind of sore. I think that with time I will become accustomed to it and my strength will gradually increase. Anna woke up rather early this morning and I caught a glimpse of her as she ran around a corner. It made me smile to see her but if this continues I may have to either stop my secret morning workouts or alter my schedule timing.

Yesterday I caught a glimpse of Anna so I woke up an hour earlier this morning and decided to test my limits. I started off at my regular pace and slowly started increasing it. Nearing the end of my session today my legs were tired and I felt like my lungs were going to explode but I broke through and once I was past that barrier it didn't hurt so much. I felt so free and happy running, I felt like I could do anything, like I could run forever.

I was rounding the corner to the front of the castle when I suddenly saw Anna burst through the doors and run out into the yard heading towards my direction. I panicked, what was I supposed to do? I looked around desperately for a place to hide or escape to and could only see the bushes that were about five meters to my left backing against the castle walls. The bushes were about five feet tall and covered the whole length of the castle wall. If I managed to get over it, how was I supposed to get out? Seeing Anna racing around the corner quickly made up my decision for me. I ran at a forty five degree angle towards the bushes and boosted of a medium rock vaulting my way over the top of the hedges. I landed with a soft thud as I dropped to the ground landing lightly on the balls of my feet. I pulled my jacket up and pressed myself against the wall trying to blend in with the shadows. I heard Anna as she came closer, the sound of her feet padding along the ground as she giggled with joy. I watched her through the bushes and realized just how much of her life I had missed out on, she was growing up and I hadn't been there to see it. I looked down at my hands and hated my powers even more. All that they had taken away from me, all the people that they had taken away from me, my mother, my father and Anna. Anna, she was the reason why I lived, the reason why I went through what I did. I tell myself that it's worth it, that one day Anna will understand why I had to shut her out. I stand there watching her as she's completely oblivious to my presence and I feel a tear roll down my cheek. It's been so long since I last cried.

5 Years Later – Coronation Day

After keeping up my fitness regime for five years with the exception of the time I spent in mourning, it felt strange today to not be getting up at 5:30 in the morning and sneaking out to run. Even though a run would have probably been good to clear my mind and wouldn't have been possible with all these people crawling about the castle grounds. Extra people have been hired for the occasion and I feel so nervous being surrounded by this many people. Walking down the aisle for my coronation was one of the most nerve wracking things I've ever done, besides that time I jumped over some hedges to hide from Anna, I could feel everyone's eyes piercing into my skin. Their stares like a thousand pinpricks on my skin. I felt like my heart had stopped when the priest said I had to remove the gloves, I felt like I was about to have a panic attack. I thanked god I had perfected that mask of impassiveness and held my breath as I turned towards the crowd. I let out my breath as he finally announced me Queen of Arendelle and hurriedly threw the items back on the cushion as I shoved my gloves back on my hands. It was over, done. I am now the Queen of Arendelle. Holy...

I felt fear start to prickle at my skin as Anna came up to me asking for my blessing for her to marry a man she'd just me. She'd been going on about inviting all these people and throwing a big wedding and I was on the verge of panic. I told her to slow down, that we weren't going to have people staying and that no one was getting married. I wanted to speak to her alone, to tell her why. I was sick of hiding from Anna, hiding my powers from her. But she refused and I had to cover up what I really wanted to say. I told her no and that I wouldn't bless the marriage and it killed me to see the hurt and anger on her face because of me. I tried to walk away, to avoid any major public confrontations but she grabbed my glove and wouldn't give it back. She wouldn't stop going and she told me she couldn't live like this anymore, I made the only choice I had and I told her to leave. Nothing had ever hurt me so much as having to say those words and I'm sure it showed in my eyes. I did the only thing I could and kept going, but so did she. Words kept starting to spout out of her mouth and there was nothing I could do to stop them. She didn't understand and she was angry, beyond angry. Furious. I tried to keep it in, to block it out, but her words were like barbs and they stuck in my head. I told her enough but nothing seemed to work until finally I just couldn't take it anymore. I turned and cried out enough, my hand flying out as I did so. It was over, my secret was out. There was no way that I could possibly hide those massive spikes of ice rising from the floor. It was game over. I didn't know what to do, so I did the only thing I knew how, I ran. I burst open the doors as I reached the courtyard but I hadn't been anticipating the crowds. I tried to get away but they came towards me and clapped as if I was a good person, they didn't know what had just happened. I tried to escape but there were people everywhere. I ended up backed against a fountain as I tried to escape, it froze and the people backed away horrified. Then that Duke came and just made things worse accusing me of sorcery. I just wanted to run, to save these people from myself but no one would listen and they kept chasing after me. Couldn't they see I was a monster?

A stream of ice shot from my ungloved hand causing the Duke and his men to slip on the now frost coated floor. Everyone looked at me like I was a freak and It felt like a knife to the heart. I wasn't fit to be Queen. I am a monster. So I ran. The only thing that I could do, the only thing I knew how to do. Running was the one thing I could do, the one thing I was good at. I heard Anna calling me but I didn't turn back, there was no turning back now. I'd already ruined everything. As I ran across the fjord the water froze where my feet made contact. I kept running until I reached the north mountain where I was finally alone. I could hear the wind howling like the swirling storm inside me. I felt terrible, I'd ruined everything my parents had worked so hard to conceal and yet… I felt so free. It was time I let it go.

I didn't even have to think as I let my powers flow out of me. It felt so second nature almost like a subconscious action, like breathing. I let go of the things holding me back as I released me cape and threw away my remaining glove, I was never going back to the way things were. Releasing my powers I felt so happy and unrestrained. I could finally be who I am without having to worry about hurting other people. Right now I was alone and free and I didn't have to hold it back anymore. I created a staircase of ice as I came across a deep chasm. The ice was beautiful, completely flawless and I couldn't believe that I had never realized just how beautiful it was before. As I reached the other side I planted my foot firmly on the ground allowing the ice to spread from my feet. It formed the design of a snowflake and began rising from the ground at my will. I formed walls of ice as well as floors and staircases, but my masterpiece was my chandelier. It was beautiful, but also sharply elegant and dangerous at the same time, like me. Creating my ice palace had taken barely any energy and I actually felt energized and invigorated instead. Finally I threw away my last restraint, my crown. I was now finally free and I created an ice dress over my current one. Now I could show the world who I was. I'm not going to hide any more, that perfect girl is gone. After letting it go I could finally embrace who I am, who I was born to be. I am the Snow Queen.

**A/N**

**Woah, that turned out to be a whole lot deeper and sorta depressing than I had intended. This was supposed to be just a little fun bit it turned out as something more. I think I also exceeded my length expectations as well cause I have to admit that was kinda long. But if you have made it all the way down to the bottom and are reading this please as one last effort leave a review and tell me what you think. Also if you have any questions and I could do a chapter on it I would be really honored to do so for you guys. Ok, well thanks for reading and I will try to put up an update around once a month max because I'm currently writing five other stories and none of them are finished. Bye for now, Alanna Official ^_^**

**LET IT GO! LET IT GO! CAN'T HOLD IT BACK ANYMORE!**


End file.
